


we are stardust

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She holds the stars in her eyes and his hearts in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are stardust

_Show me the stars_ , she says as they lie side by side on the grass. Her hand is warm in his, small and delicate, and he feels the slow, languid beat of her pulse. He imagines that it is stardust that runs through her veins for what else could make her shine the way she does?

_Teach me their names_ , she continues and he stretches an obliging hand over their heads, pointing at each of the tiny dots that glitter like diamonds cast upon the soft black fabric of a jeweler's cloth and naming the stars that pepper the sky of a planet millions (upon millions) of miles away from her own.

There are some he doesn't know, some he's not seen before, and he thinks she must've breathed them into existence when she awoke that day and yawned against the morning sun, or maybe the wind took the water droplets she shook from her hair after that afternoon's unexpected rain shower and tossed them into space.

( _Perhaps_ , he thinks, _this is why the wind has been so calm today, breathless in anticipation of what she would think of its handiwork._ )

She smiles at the sky and he smiles at her profile, admiring the gentle slope of her nose, the soft hills of her cheeks, the arch of her brows and he raises himself up to look at her because he must see her now, he must see the gold dust in her eyes and the gentle curve of her lips.

His fingers are light on the lines of her face, tracing and memorizing (though he already knows her by heart), loving every inch of her countenance, her body, her heart and her soul.

He touches his lips to hers and she breathes softly into his mouth, sharing her love with him, sharing her stardust; it fills him up, consumes him utterly and as his fingers dive into the soft strands of her hair, he thinks to himself -

_We are stardust._


End file.
